Zuma's biggest secret
Zuma's biggest secret It was very hot in advencher bay and Marshall, rubble, and chase was at Katie's getting their fur cleaned, rocky was at the dump placing trash away, skye was in her helicopter doing some tricks, Everest was playing pup-pup-buggy, and Zuma was at the beach. Rider: Paw patrol to the lookout all: Rider need us Marshall: Hey, weight up Zuma: wewe is Mawshall Marshall: right here Marshall came around the corner and triped on a bag of pup food and entered the elaeator with a bang Marshall: Are we having food right now All: laughing The pups went up the elevator and placed on their pup packs and went in line when they got to the top Case: Ready for action Rider sir Rider: good because we need to stop this Marshall: What is THAT! Rider: A big robot All the pups gasp Rocky: what are we going to do, we don't have any powers anymore and we can't fight it without getting hurt Rider: I know Rocky but we have to try and I made some new pup packs for all of you Chase: Is it more military stuff Rider: No, Better All: Wow Rider: I also have something Rider stuck his arm to the side; lifted it up, and something came right at him Rocky: are you Rider in shute: yes I am and marshall, you are up first. Marshall: Wow, I want that one right there Rider picked it up and gave it to marshall Rider: Marshall, you have harry poter's wand and it is very powerful. Rubble I have on for you and you are going to like it and you are welcome marshall Rubble: What is this? Rider: A power orb, you can have the power of fire, ice, water, earth, and more Rubble: Wow thanks Rider: Place it somewear safe in your pup pack and you will be all set and chase, it is your turn Chase: wow, so many to choose, I will choose that one Rider: Chase, this makes you into a dragon and it is the most powerful one, are you up for it? Chase: yes sir Rider: Ok than, here you go Chase: Thanks Rider: You are welcome and rocky, this is for you Rocky: Wow, a thing Rider: it is not just anything, it is a lightsaber and the color is green Rocky: What Rider: Yes and Zuma, you are up Zuma: What does this do Rider: It makes you transform into a wolf Zuma: I will take it Rider: Ok, Skye your up Skye: Ok so Marshall has harry's wand, Rubble has a power orb that he can use for earth and stuff, Chase can become a dragon, Rocky has a lightsaber, and Zuma can transform into a wolf, so I chuse this one right in front of me Rider: Skye you have drawing powers Skye: what do you mean Rider: You can draw stuff and then use them to fight Skye: Ok Rider: last but not lest, Everest, your turn Everest: Ok I choose that one Rider: Ok, you have flying powers, you can fly as high or low as you want Everest: Nice